Earl Earwax
Earl Stephen Ray Daniel Earwax is one of the main tritagonists in Harry and the Haunted House along with Stinky Jones as well as one of Harry D. Rabbit's friends. He lives in a funeral house on a farm with his three older brothers Joey aka The Hare, Daniel and Mark, aunt Shira, farmer grandfather Sam Sr. and pets goldfish named Perry, hamster named Joel, three puppy dogs Dino, David and Wilma, a ferret named Dodger, mouse named Sherrie and turtle named Louie. His both parents Sam Jr. and Joy died of leukemia when he was three years old three years after they adopted him from Portugal and his grandfather's dog Spunky was killed by fleas and ticks two months after giving birth to her puppies, Spot (who was given to Harry), Princess (who was given to Amy), David, Wilma and Dino. He is a keyboardist of the band Journey Kids. Joey Earwax, one of his brothers appears in The Tortoise and The Hare and his aunt is allergic to pet cat fur which means that the Earwax family is not allowed to have pet cats in their farm funeral house. Earl once broke his arm while skateboarding and wore a cast on 2 in a half months and he could not skateboard in his skateboarding competition so Harry took his place. He met Kenny Loggins at the concert the next day after the hospital. His favorite costume is Steve Perry costume, wig and necklace. Like his family, Earl is a vegetarian and only eats vegetarian food, but his friends, Harry D. Rabbit, Stinky Jones and Amy Fourpaws are omnivores and also love ghost stories. He loves magic tricks especially the Saw In Half box trick, video games, skateboarding and rock music such as Journey especially Steve Perry (who he met and befriended while he was at the camper after skateboarding all day at the Louisa Street Wharf and accidentally knocking him down one summer night and is big fan of), New Found Glory, Survivor, Fallout Boy and more rock music. One of his favorite colors is green according to his shirt. Earl also received a made eighth note necklace from Steve Perry on his 8th birthday (July 26th). He still wears it for having good luck. His favorite food? Macaroni and cheese, of course. He does not like pink stuff because they're too girly for him. Earl also likes vegetarian pizzas, vegetarian pastas, fruits, vegetables, sweets, vegetarian fast foods, pancakes and of course soda a lot especially Sprite and other regular soda. He also has a love-interest Sammy Turtle the younger sister of Thomas "The Tortoise" Turtle. His first line was "Hey! Cut it out! Hey, watch it!" when the barnyard bully bullied him. Earl also has his own cell phone which is green (one of his favorite colors) and likes wine even though he is too young for drinking wine. He also wants to drink wine, but he is not old enough yet - he's too young to drink that. He is similar to Buster Baxter from Arthur and also has his own cable The Earl News Network aka ENN (parody of Cable News Network aka CNN) where he hosts his own news show. To celebrate Earl's 8th birthday, Journey comes to join him and his friends. He is allergic to meat products, lobsters, fish, other seafood, sour lemons and diet soda and is scared of spiders, heights (at first like roller coasters), snakes, fire drills, grizzly bears, gators and other crocodilians, ghost stories (unless it's "Big Paw's Coming") and dentists and helps every morning on his family's farm like feeding the chickens with chicken feed, gathering eggs and putting them into egg cartons and even helping his grandfather sell all the fruits, vegetables and eggs at their farm stand to the customers except on his birthday (July 26th), Christmas, Thanksgiving, Easter, Halloween, Independence Day, St. Patrick's Day, New Year's Eve and Day and vacations. Earl is a a rule follower most of the time except when he chews gum in class which once gets him grounded for two weeks. He also loves jokes and the songs "Separate Ways", "Send Her My Love", "Big Paw's Coming", "Faithfully", "After the Fall", "Chain Reaction", "Don't Fight It", "Who's Crying Now", "Strung Out" which is the second-best Street Talk song ever, "Do You Recall", "Stone In Love", "She's Mine", "We Are The World", "Any Way You Want It", "Wheel In The Sky", "Loving, Touching, Squeezing", "Where Were You", "Too Late", Don't Stop Believing" and "Oh, Sherrie" which is the best Street Talk song ever and hates being bullied, bugs especially spiders (which he is scared of), anything Daniel an Mark do to annoy him, fire drills which make him scream in horror because they scare him and are boring, noisy and disrespectful, when The Hare is grounded, ghost stories (unless it's "Big Paw's Coming"), having bad dreams at night, the song "Foolish Heart" which is very boring and annoying and the worst Street Talk song ever, losing which makes him feel mad, angry and frustrated and girly-girl stuff which is too girly for him. One of his favorite music albums is Steve Perry's Street Talk which he got for his 8th birthday (July 26th) which is themed Journey especially his favorite songs from Street Talk "Strung Out" and "Oh, Sherrie". He is both Christian and Jewish which means celebrates Hanukah, Passover, Easter and Christmas. His favorite holidays are St. Patrick's Day, Halloween, Thanksgiving, Hanukah, Passover and Christmas and his last musical chairs before he placed 11th was Got Milk?. Earl's birthday is July 26th and his zodiac sign is Leo. He and the rest of his family moved to his grandfather's funeral home on a farm when he was 4 years old and the family helps every morning on their farm and he was once a lonely friendless farm boy until his friends Harry and Amy befriended him and taught him that being friendless can be lonely especially on those long, rainy days and being bullied is not a big deal because it's just life. Family: Lives in a funeral house on a farm with his three older brothers Joseph "Joey aka The Hare" (17 years old), Daniel (14 years old) and Mark (10 years old), his aunt Shira, his farmer grandfather Sam Sr. and his pets: a goldfish named Perry, a hamster named Joel, a mouse named Sherrie (especially when he loves to sing "Oh, Sherrie" by Steve Perry to her), three puppy dogs David, Wilma and Dino (the sons and daughter of Spunky), a ferret named Dodger and a turtle named Louie. His both parents Sam and Joy died of leukemia (aged 44 and 45) when he was three years old three years after they adopted him and his dog Spunky died of fleas and ticks 2 months after one of her puppies Spot was given to Harry D. Rabbit and the other one, Princess, was given to Amy Fourpaws. His parents adopted him from Portugal as well when he was an orphaned little baby three years before they passed away of leukemia. He is the youngest and only adoptee of four brothers. His brothers are biological and The Hare is also a big fan of the band Journey. Bio: Birthday: July 26 Zodiac Sign: Leo Home: Funeral house on a farm Parents: Joy Mary (nee: Alders) and Samuel Scout "Sam" Earwax Jr./Both died of leukemia (aged 44 and 45) when Earl was only three years old three years after they adopted him from Portugal Siblings: Joseph Lewis "Joey aka The Hare" Earwax, Daniel Christian Earwax and Mark Ryan Earwax (three older brothers) Other Family: Farmer Sam Earwax Sr. (paternal grandfather who he calls him Grandpa), Shira Earwax (paternal aunt) Allergy: Diet Soda, Lobsters, Fish, Meat Products, Other Seafoods, Sour Lemons Fears: Heights (at first), Spiders, Snakes, Grizzly Bears, Gators and other crocodilians, Dentists, Ghost Stories (unless it's "Big Paw's Coming"), Fire Drills which make him scream in horror because they scare him and are boring, noisy and disrespectful Favorite TV Show: Soccer shows, boys cartoons Favorite Color: Green, Sapphire Blue Favorite Food: Macaroni and Cheese Favorite Ice Cream Flavor: Pistachio Favorite Singer: Journey especially Steve Perry (who he met and befriended while in the camper after skateboarding across the wharf all day and accidentally knocking him down and is a biggest fan of), New Found Glory, The B52s, REM, The Outfield, The Police, Survivor, All American Rejects, Kenny Loggins (who he met and befriended at the concert the next day after the hospital), Fallout Boy and other rock music artists Favorite Journey Music Video: "We Are The World", "Don't Fight It", Journey's "Wheel In The Sky", "Loving, Touching, Squeezing", "Do You Recall", "Any Way You Want It", "Too Late", "Where Were You", "Don't Stop Believing", "Who's Crying Now", "Open Arms", "Separate Ways", "Faithfully", "Chain Reaction", "After The Fall" and "Send Her My Love", Steve Perry's "She's Mine", "Strung Out" and "Oh, Sherrie" which he loves most and is the best Steve Perry video ever Favorite Music Album: Steve Perry's album Street Talk and Journey's albums Infinity, Evolution, Departure, Escape and Frontiers Favorite Sports: Soccer, Basketball, Baseball, Golf and Skateboarding Least Favorite Color: Purple, Pink (which are too girly for him unless it's indigo and violet) Favorite Dessert: Pistachio Ice Cream, Carrot Cake Favorite Art: Collages especially with Journey magazines especially Escape and Frontiers, painting on rocks Favorite Holiday: St. Patrick's Day, Halloween, Passover, Christmas, Thanksgiving Likes: Video games, Journey especially its lead vocals Steve Perry, playing outside with his friends, soccer, skateboarding, the colors green and sapphire blue, macaroni and cheese and other vegetarian foods, soda especially Sprite and other regular soda, lime and sweet perfume, making collages, painting rocks, Steve Perry costume, wig and a yellow eighth note necklace, wine (even though he is too young for drinking wine), the albums Steve Perry's Street Talk and Journey's albums Infinity, Evolution, Departure, Escape and Frontiers, the songs "Separate Ways", "Send Her My Love", "Faithfully", "After the Fall", "Chain Reaction", "Don't Fight It", "Who's Crying Now", "Strung Out" which is the second-best Street Talk song ever, "Do You Recall", "Stone In Love", "She's Mine", "Open Arms", "We Are The World", "Any Way You Want It", "Big Paw's Coming", "Wheel In The Sky", "Loving, Touching, Squeezing", "Where Were You", "Too Late", "Don't Stop Believing" and "Oh, Sherrie" which is the best Street Talk song ever, Magic tricks especially the Saw In Half box trick, Superheroes, Rock Stars Dislikes: Bugs (especially spiders), sour Lemons (which he is allergic to), the colors pink and purple (which are too girly for him except indigo and violet), girly-girl stuff (because it's way too girly for him), homework, poor grades, losing (which makes him feel mad, angry and frustrated), diet soda (which he is allergic to), punishments, meat products (which he is allergic to because he is a vegetarian), fish and lobsters and other seafood (which he is allergic to because he is a vegetarian), Ghost Stories (which scares him unless it's "Big Paw's Coming"), the song "Foolish Heart" which is very boring and annoying and the worst Street Talk song ever, Being scolded which makes him feel uncomfortable, Anything Daniel and Mark do to annoy him, When The Hare is grounded, When the bully makes fun of his Portuguese accent, Fire Drills which make him scream in horror because fire drills scare him and are boring, noisy and disrespectful Talent Show Acts: "Strung Out", "Locomotion" (by Kylie Minogue) as a backup dancer and singer, Jokes, Saw In Half Magic Box Trick, "Oh, Sherrie" with Steve P., "We Are The World" with everybody Pets: Perry (goldfish), Joel (hamster), Spunky (dog, deceased 2 months after one of her puppies Spot is given to Harry and the other one Princess was given to Amy), David, Wilma and Dino (three puppy dogs), Dodger (ferret), Sherrie (mouse especially when Earl sings "Oh, Sherrie" to her) and Louie (turtle) Favorite Wild Animal: Kangaroos, Koalas, Bears (except Grizzlies which scare him), Okapis, Monkeys, Gorillas, Antelopes, Impalas, Zebras, Lizards, Birds, Sea Turtles, Polar Bears, Pelicans, Sharks, Frogs, Squirrels, Chipmunks, Deer Category:Characters Category:Earwax family Category:Siblings Category:Orphans Category:Nephews Category:Living Books Characters Category:Girly-girl Stuff Haters Category:Adoptees Category:Bug Haters Category:Characters Scared of Bugs Category:Main Tritagonists Category:Co-Tritagonists Category:Journey Fans Category:Porteguese-Americans Category:Vegetarians Category:Bullied Boys Category:Puppy Owners Category:Journey Lovers Category:Fire Drill Haters Category:Characters Scared of Fire Drills Category:Boy Stuff Lovers